Undying Love 1
by ari-is-a-rubber-duck
Summary: E came up with this title. It won't make sense properely to the sequel. It's not one chapter, it is actually more. The chapters are times. First story, not really twilight related, but is twilight based. I changed the ending. Enjoy x p.s. using up char


Saturday Morning-

It's cold and it's drab. I sniff at the sky, and as if in answering reply, a single drop of water hits my face. It's not that kind of refreshing morning wake up; it's more a wet damp annoyance, the kind that makes you feel damp and stormy. It's starting to rain and I'm not going to get to the cover of the trees quick enough, which is just plain irritating. You see, Claria was already sitting on the log, dry, it was like she had never been out. She smiled at me, that's how I knew she was there, sitting amongst the trees, hidden from other people, her teeth gleamed like a beacon. Another drop hit my nose. Fantastic, it looked like I needed a tissue, but I didn't have one. See, it's hard to try and look pretty when your best friend is a vampire.

I'm nearly at the trees, a crack of thunder sounds above my head. In frown at the sky, my brow furrowed. Making it to forest is a never ending quest; it seems to take an age, but I've been walking for about fifteen minutes. Claria probably took five. When I say five, what I really mean is five seconds, not five minutes. My jeans are getting sodden, every step is weighed down with water. I know she is laughing now, not that I can hear her. However, she here's me curse as I step in a steadily growing puddle. Claria is probably howling with laughter. I just stand there fuming, but soon, my feet start steadily sinking. Crap… My feet are now stuck and sinking, I struggle but it's impossible, the only way out is to be pulled, or to fall over. I chose to fall over, however moments later, after landing in the annoying mud puddle, Steffan walks around the corner and sees me covered in mud on the floor. Let me explain why this is bad news. First reason, Steffan is probably the fittest boy in the whole of the world. Secondly, I am sitting on the floor covered in mud, when if I had waited for somebody to come along, I would be standing up normally by now and have the glory of being lifted by Steffan. Thirdly, I do kind of fancy him.

"So, um, what are you doing down there? It looks a bit wet and a bit muddy." He says, a small smile creeping across his face. If only he knew how fit he was…

"Well… I don't like the mud." I blushed. Why did I have to sound so stupid? Argh.

"Do you want some help…" He paused, unable to remember my name.

"Ella-Blue" I said, then realised I was whispering. I looked at his eyes, god, he was like a hypnotist. I couldn't remember why I was lying on the floor, until he looked away angrily, his gloved hand held out. I remembered why and what I was doing and took his still cold, even in it's glove. The cold firmness and the strength of his pull reminded me of someone… However I couldn't quite recall who it was. I could feel the confused look on my face. He let go fast.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The plain question was lined with venom. If only I knew how true that quote could be. I couldn't understand why he was so angry. I mean, it wasn't like I did anything. Or had I? I burbled in my haste to reply.

"No… I'm not alone, I, we here, I'm with Claria." I managed to get out. After this I found my head again and added, "Until she ditched me. She's was meeting me in the forest, I mean." Well I thought I had gathered my head. Claria had probably lost her smirk now!

"Oh. Well, I was supposed to meet her too. You must be mistaken…" He didn't look at all flustered and I picked up that the mistake was apparently mine. Claria did the same. So sure of herself, she always knew she was right. Then I realized, in a split second, who his reactions and his hands reminded me of. Claria. He couldn't be? Or could he? I hadn't none about Claria… Until she told me. I turned around to look at Steffan again, but he was gone, almost as if he had known what was in my head.

Saturday Afternoon-

Once again, I noted again Steffan' features and everything from this afternoon and compared it to Claria. Everything was there. When he found me fallen over, he had checked every where, before touching me, probably checking for any blood. If there was any and I was right, he would have been able to smell it. I was so sure now, I didn't know how I could have missed it. I've had a vampire for a best friend since the start of High School now, three years. Then it hit me. If there was another vampire in the area, Claria would already know, but why would she keep another vampire arrival under wraps? Usually, I would know minutes after they had arrived, so why wouldn't she tell me? The only solution was to find out. Sadly, my BFF didn't believe in telephones, so preparing with a coat this time, I left the house and jumped on my bicycle. I would know, I would. Why would she lie to me? We never had secrets, no matter what ever issues got in the way, not even the age gap. We were the same age really, just , well, she had been the same age for more than 365 days. Nearly there now, I peddled that little bit harder. I knocked on the door of her little house. I hadn't been here for a while and I didn't know if this was a good time. Claria had told me to come whenever there was an emergency and I saw this as an emergency. No answer, but I couldn't care less. I pushed hard against the door, to find it open to my surprise. After pushing the door I fell onto the floor. Ow. Claria was staring at me, eyes wide with shock, because next to her sat Steffan, holding her hand.

I was right and she didn't tell me, that the boy I had had a crush on for three years, was a vampire.

The vampire but wasn't so hard. The fact this particular vampire was going out with my best friend vampire was hard, as well as the fact she hadn't trusted me with it.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ella. I'm so sorry…" I didn't think I would ever see her so upset but I guess now fixes that up. Not capable of speech, I shook my head, dazed. My life was surrounded by vampires and I didn't know. My best friend kept her mouth shut and was going out with my crush, of whom she had never displayed any interest, was also a vampire. Feeling wetness on my face, I angrily wiped it with my hand.

"How long?" Came my quiet voice, broken with sadness and hate.

"Ella, I…"

"How long?" I repeated, my voice a key higher, I sounded hysterical.

"We… Ella, we were meant for each other, I couldn't help it… I'm so sorry…"

"Why? Why? Why?" Each time I repeated the word, my voice raised until I was screeching. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you? You know…" I was sounding demented. "Why?" I repeated, normally.

"Ella-Blue, I told you. We were supposed to be together, there was nothing I could do…" She had no time to finish what she was trying to say, because the door slammed shut. She knew better than to race after me, and now I didn't need her. Claria never needed me.

Monday Morning-

It's a school day, always a time for moan and groan, especially if it includes a walk in the rain. It rained all of Sunday too. At least the wet walk gave me time to think. I'm not sure if this was a good thing, because Claria's shocked face entered my head. Her eyes, dark at the time, wide with surprise like I hadn't seen before, lined with dark lashes, her skin paler than the winter snow it usually was, however even in her startled expression. Whenever I tried to dispose of this image, it was replaced with her and my unknown vampire crush, Steffan, walking hand in hand. Snowflakes, melted together, I wasn't a snow flake, I was the rain. In this mind clip, they were laughing, the white teeth glinting in the sun, making them glimmer. I started to cry this time, partly because it was so unfair, but also because I knew I could never have the love of my life, because he was a vampire, but also because I wasn't beautiful enough for him, I wouldn't last long enough. Even through the latest discoveries, last night I still dreamed of a future between us, together forever, or as long as we lived anyway, which for him would be much longer than me. I knew it couldn't be and as I walked through the school gates, I was distraught, falling apart. Random collections of images flying through my head, disjointed, pictures that I knew, pictures that were untold.

The day was passing slowly, I couldn't concentrate on my work with my ex-best vampire next to me, just like the day she came to this school, but today was a different reason. She tried to speak to me, I could tell she was trying hard through the her voice, but I ignored her. It was hard, her voice was impossible to not hear, her words were slow, as if she had all the time in the world, which I reminded myself, she did. Even though the words were slow, they had intention, that drove through you, the message always got across. Except today, because I wouldn't listen to it. As soon as the bell sounded I grabbed my bag and ran to my next lesson, French, the only lesson she didn't have. Claria wouldn't dare follow me now, she wouldn't run at school, just in case she lost track of her speed.

Sitting down, pleased with myself, I smiled.

"Hey." Came a voice from beside me. It was lower than mine, so I assumed it was a boy, slowly turning I saw I was right. He had darker skin than mine, his eyes were a deep brown, his hair a dark brown that looked like it had been gelled, but it hadn't because there was no gel at all. He was about my height, I thought, but I couldn't tell because he was slouching in his seat, waiting for something to catch his interest. Something must have, because he sat up then, I could see that I was right, however I was taller than him by a few centimetres.

"Um, hello? My name's Harry." I noticed his voice had an American twang, but still sounded calm and clear. It was strange, his accent was hard to pick up. He must have come from America from another area, then moved here.

"Oh, sorry. So I guess your new? I haven't seen you before." I frowned lightly, to show I was interested, then added, "My name's Ella-" He cut in before I was finished.

"Yeah, I guessed that." He nodded at my books, out on my desk. "Ella-Blue North." He exclaimed, reciting my full name.

"No, just Ella." Harry was very intimidating. Even though he wasn't taller than me, or more beautiful, he made me blush. We talked through out the lesson, discussing each others interests and the local area. That's when we got onto his homeland. He was part of a 'tribe', which he said with finger speech marks, to show it wasn't serious, from a small area called La Push, near Forks in the Olympia region. I didn't understand most of this, but he then told me that the tribe had become ambitious and were spreading out across the world. There was thing he was keeping under wraps, something to do with the fact that he hadn't told me why they were spreading out. Apart from this, he was really friendly and we got along well, it was a double lesson, so we had lots of time. Turned out he was in History too, after lunch, same as me. The bell sounded and together we went to the canteen and we sat together.

"So, what are you up to at the moment?" He asked and he seemed genuinely interested. I was surprised, caught out by his sudden regard to my social life.

"Oh, I don't know… I haven't really got much to do." I stopped, wondering whether or not I should talk about this or not. Settling on a shortened version, I told him "My best friend ditched me. Plus she's got a boyfriend now, she kind of didn't tell me. I mean, what kind of friend is that?" I ended loudly, for her benefit, her hearing was amazing, I hoped she felt guilty. I looked in her direction, so it was definite who I was talking about. Harry looked too, to see my distraction. He turned away fast, as if something had hit him. He fell silent. Then asked a question.

"Who are they?"

"Claria and Steffan."

"Uh huh. I thought so." I half growled. I raised an eyebrow to show my slight confusion.

"Nothing. Just old friends" The way he said friends wasn't friendly. I could tell they weren't his friends, he hated them for a reason I didn't know. Turning to look back at the couple, I saw they were looking angry and disturbed, I couldn't hear it from this end, but I was sure that Steffan was growling.

"So. Where do you know them from?" I was determined to know exactly what was going on, I mean, I'd missed something before, now I was going to pay attention and I would know, one step ahead this time. Smiling, I looked into his eyes, an innocent expression on my face.

"Nothing in particular. I met them on holiday. We… didn't get along." He lied. Harry was a terrible liar. He seemed really nice, it felt like I had known him forever, not a morning, even in this short time, I guess I had a thing for him. Maybe more than a thing, it was different, strange, I couldn't explain it, it wasn't a feeling I knew, and I also didn't know I would come to regret it later.

Saturday Midday (Two Weeks Later)-

Me and Harry are now an item. That sounds so cheesy, so phoney, but it isn't. We are, I don't even remember how it happened. I do know Claria isn't happy with this and I think Steffan is just jealous, I don't know what of, I mean, he could have had me and it's too late now. That's what I would like to think, I know there is something more, I'm trying to dig it out. I went to Harry's this morning, he had to go out, get something for his dad, I came too, but I don't like gaming shops, so I waited on the bench outside. I know I shouldn't but I rummaged through his jacket, trying to find something to prove this abnormal hatred towards those vampires, there was nothing at all, to prove anything. I was being paranoid. That was my conclusion. You don't have to believe a conclusion though. So that's why I am going to ask Harry what on earth is going on. I will, I mean I'm practically his fourteen year old fiancée, I should know what is going on.

Sunday Evening-

I've come to Harry's for dinner and privacy is an issue. My mum came, to see who Harry was. Mum doesn't understand, she thinks it's a little going out thing, but it isn't. I try to sway her view to what it really is, it's love at first sight, which she doesn't believe in. I do, I do, I do.

Harry invites me up to his room, mum gives me the eyebrow thing, I just give her an irritated hiss and angry expression. I know what she thinks, but it's not right. I'm surprised by the appearance of his room, it's neat and tidy as if he never does anything in here. I suppose he is more of an outdoor person. The window is open, it's not raining today, there is ice on the ground and strong winds which rustle past the open curtains. Seeing me shiver, this window is then thoughtfully closed. I swear he does everything he can to make me happy, to make sure I'm ok. There is a vase of flowers on the windowsill, above an organized desk. The oak desk is next to a large bed, big enough for two. At the foot of the bed there is a chest and in front of that a large sofa, facing a television. The walls are a jungle green, the carpet like grass beneath my feet, bouncy and new. He leads me to the blue corduroy sofa and I sit down, resting on a cosy red cushion. I turn to him, about to say my piece, when I see he already has his serious face on about to say something. I wait for him to speak, I know what he is going to say.

"I'm going to tell you what is going on." Even though I already realized what he was about to say, I feel a shiver of excitement fly up my spine.

"I didn't meet the Powters on holiday." He exclaims, like it would be a surprise.

"I kind of guessed." I reply, guilty.

"Well, anyway. I never met them."

"You what? Why do you hate them then?"

"Let me explain…"

"You better." I murmur.

"I can't help but hate them, I bet they're very nice…" he hesitated, unsure of what to put in that gap. He finally decided. "Anyway, you know what they are, I can tell. The only reason is…"

"Go on, I won't judge you." I plead, however I don't know if I can keep that promise.

"I want you to know before I say anything, you knowing this won't change anything, I love you." I knew he loved me, but it was nice to hear, to be reassured it was more than a fling. He was looking at his feet, worried about the outcome, I tried to look encouraging, I wasn't scared, so I tried to look brave. "I'm a wolf."

"What?" I said, surprised, whatever I was expecting it wasn't this.

"I… I turn into a wolf. I'm built to… control the vampire empire, make sure it doesn't get out of hand, keep people safe, I'm supposed to hate them." A single tear rolled down his cheek. I knew I should react in some way, most people would be scared or feel conned, but I guess I loved him so much, I didn't care.

"I don't mind." I said. "I would be nice to be friends with _some _humans beings though." I exclaimed. He laughed at that, I reached to give him a cuddle. We were silent, I was considering the impact this could have on my life, but I couldn't think of anything that would change, I didn't have any vampire mates anymore, my mum would never know, unless I could help it.

Wednesday Lunch-

"Hey, you know my fluffiness?" He grinned. This was our new code for his being a wolf.

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"Well, there is a problem about that." Harry's smile was gone, a grim look upon his face.

"What?" I was worried.

"I may have to kill your little friends." Harry explained bitterly. I felt sick, he couldn't do that could he? I mean, I know I said didn't care about them anymore, but…

"I'm going to keep you out of the way. I'm taking you to a beach further east, you can stay there, in a cave, it won't be too bad. I'll send people to keep you updated, I'll keep their death clean." He burbled.

"But why? What did they do?" I realised.

"They bit a group of people, one each. An eleven year old girl, smaller than the others, brunette, green eyes. Three others the same age, one with short, dark hair, dark eyes. Another has blonde-brown hair, little stout bunches, light brown eyes. The last was tall, with dark brown hair, really curly naturally, her mum had straightened it for her." Spotting my confused expression, he explained, "I've been keeping tabs on the town, every time those things get hungry. Anyway, there was also a seven year old boy with the first girl, he was about her height, with light brown hair and blue eyes. The price for getting all of those children is ultimately death. They won't get away with that. They also think I am holding you hostage, they are planning an attack. So I'm planning one too."

"Wait, do you know those girls names?" I was curious, I might have known them. Or something.

"Um, not really. I think one was called Elsie. The others… I think one was called Mykes, the boy, one might have been called Riarna… the others were Sary and possibly Roobick."

"Oh come on. They aren't going to be called that are they? Elsie, Mykes, Riarna, Sary and Roobick?"

"I don't know, it's what heard. It was a birthday party, two them just turned eleven, I think. It was the only thing they turned at the time." Harry frowned. I felt genuinely sorry for these kids, they hadn't had much of a life yet. All considered, I still didn't think I could let them be killed, especially not by my boyfriend, and what if he got killed? What would I do then? This worrying, would probably end to be pointless. War declared at midnight, Friday, my mum would think I was staying at Claria's, something that I wouldn't ever do, but it was valid for an excuse. I would my bag in my locker an go straight to the train station after school.

Friday at School-

Harry isn't here, I didn't think he would be. He's at home, eating and sleeping, then at one 0'clock going to check the cave I'll be sitting in. Then he will wait for me at the train station, near the beach, waiting for me to arrive, to show me where to go. He told me he would come with me on the train journey if I wanted, but I said no. I wanted time to think to myself. This morning, I knew he was worried about leaving me, in case Steffan of Claria came, but I assured him they wouldn't, I didn't think they would hurt me. After this, when we hugged our good-byes, he was still tense. I grinned to myself, he really cared about me, I was so lucky to have him here. Thank god he got assigned here.

Friday 4 o'clock-

The end of the day. I couldn't concentrate at all, I'm still in a trance as I remove my bag and coat from my locker, as I walk down the crowded stairs, pushed along by those behind me, with normal lives, no fears of losing anything, with mortal friends, as I slash my Oyster Card in the bus, as I stop at the station, as I sit on the train. Only one thing is running through my mind the whole day, Harry and Claria and Steffan, images and their names in my mind, just like when me and Claria broke up. A wet patch forms under my eye, I didn't realize I was crying. This brings me out of my hypnotic state and I see a motherly figure in front of me, sympathetic, even though she doesn't know what's happening. I see a tissue being offered, which I take gratefully, nodding in a motion of thanks. I'm nearly there, the end of an hour long journey coming close, I could stay longer, but I want to see Harry, I might not see him again.

Friday 8 o'clock-

It's edging ever closer, like a cat on a mouse, it's about to catch it's pray, but which mouse will it be? No one knows yet. Some one won't live to know it was them, that they were the mouse.

Friday 10 o'clock-

Only two hours, Harry is leaving soon. He is getting a train off to some remote little area, where there is a large forest with a clearing. The journey will take half an hour, but he needs time to prepare with his other wolf friend, Patrick, who is meeting him there, he lives near. The train he will take will leave at ten forty-five, then I will be left alone in my little cave upon the shore. Neither of use is talking now, words can't express our worry, we are huddled together, me for warmth. We hold hands, the time is coming close, I can't bear this.

Friday 10:44-

He is about to leave, I need to hear him talk, because I might not hear it again, but I don't know what to say. What do you say when someone you love, is possibly going to die? I settle with saying, what I want him to know.

"I love you." We say at the same time. It's all we need to say to each other, he walks out the entrance, then, just in case, he rolls a stone over the entrance, leaving a gap big enough for me to look through, but not big enough for anything to get in, apart from insects and air. Not that I want insects.

Saturday 1 o'clock am-

I hug my teddy to me, it's soft and dark and reminds me of Harry, especially as it's shaped as a wolf. It was his little gift to me, in case…

Saturday 1:15 am-

The stone moves a fraction. I hunch up, terrified, then attempt to hide behind my large bag and a stone. Of course, anything that can move the stone, will be able to smell me anyway. When I peek, the stone is gone, there is a hand, creeping through the opening. I flinch, terrified, dropping my wolf in the process. It' hard plastic nose hit's the floor, making a sound. My eyes open wide and I reach for it hurriedly, to find it isn't there any more. I look up, to see a large, white figure standing over me, it's Steffan.

Next Sunday Morning-

I blink once, then again. What I see, seems to be clearer than I last saw it. Duh, I think, it's daytime now. I roll my eyes at my stupidity. Nobody is here, I swear I saw Steffan. Probably came to check that Harry hadn't hurt me, which of course, he hadn't. I close my eyes and try and concentrate on the things around me.

I notice I'm now laying on a soft bed, it smells familiar, but there is another smell, I don't like it, I cringe up at it. Yes, the bed is soft, but it doesn't feel the same, not like a bed would feel. I use my hands to feel, I find I am under a thick quilt, however it isn't warming me, I'm freezing. My eyes open wide, cold as ice. I turn to get out of the bed, I can't really remember how I got here. Oh, right. I grin, Steffan must have seen I was cold, he must have taken me to this place recently, that's why I'm still so cold. I don't remember that, I think I fainted out of fright. Maybe that's why I'm seeing clearer, because I've fainted I the dark, then I have awoken in the light. In fact, it was so cold and dark last night, I didn't think it was possible, for it to be so cold, as to physically hurt you. At this, I frowned, this didn't seem very clear to me. I stretched out, yawned and turned. I knew this room and the alarm clock told me I had been out for a week.

Gazing at it in shock, I walk over and check it isn't broken. Uh oh. Now it is, I crushed it. I leaped back, towards the door, when a scent catches me. Unable to recognize it, I ventured out of the doorway, confused, it smelled the same as the bed, wherever I was, I really didn't like it. I track the smell, to a closed white door, downstairs, first on the left by the front door. The smell was so strong now, I couldn't stand around and wait. I pulled the door open a crack, to see what was inside. A boy, I recognized him, he was sitting on a makeshift bed, crying. Though I had recognized him, I couldn't recall who it was… Harry. The name flew into my head, with details following. Harry, your boyfriend, the voice told me. I put a foot into the doorway, he stiffened, then his voice shaky,

"Ella?" He knew me, maybe he could tell me something. I walked one step more, I could tell he didn't want to look at me, though I didn't know why.

"What?" I asked. I rolled back in surprise, was that me who said that? It sounded too honey-like, too soft and slow. As if I had all the time in the world. I said that before, but for someone else. I was so shocked, it all started to dawn on me.

"What happened? Tell me now." I started to get panicked, but the tone of my voice didn't change, it was just a pitch higher. Harry stayed silent, I wasn't used to this, I looked at myself for the first time, it was clear, I couldn't change that. I wanted to go and sit with him, I really did, but I couldn't, he really smelled.

"Take a bath will you? You really smell. What have you been doing, rolling in mud?" I giggled, trying to lighten the tone. A phone rang, I recognized it as mine, ding-a-ling-ling, ding-ding, beep-beep. I ran to get it, testing myself. I picked it up, less than a second after it started.

"Hello?" I sniffed.

"I'm so sorry." It was Claria. She sounded much more upset than me, I didn't know whether to be sad or happy.

"Hmm-mmm." I exclaimed, what should I say? Thank you?

"Well, aren't you at all bothered?" Now she was just as confused as me. Hold on. I smelt something, I darted to the window before I had even thought it through. There was a group of teenage girls going shopping, I got ready to leap. No stop, I commanded myself. You can't do that, wait.

"Stop, don't do anything, close the window, the curtains, the door then sit in the wardrobe." Claria voiced what I was telling myself, I did it. It was dark in the closet, but it wasn't effected. Claria was on the other end, keeping me from doing something stupid.

"Hey, when I was little, I was scared a monster hid in my closet. Now I'm the monster!" I laughed. I still hadn't seen what I looked like.

"Hey, Claria, I'll call you in a minute. I want to take a photo, I still haven't seen my face."

"Ok, promise me, that's what your doing. Don't do anything else and ring me when you are done." The call ended, I closed the screen, turned on my flash and took a picture, then turned the phone screen to face me. Oh my god. I really was scary. My wavy, mousey bob was messy, my skin white, my lips so pale, they were nearly missing, my eyes jet black and I looked tired, but I was beautiful. Ella-Blue, vampire too, I chanted to myself. I sent the picture to Claria, labelled with my little chant. It was strange, looking at someone who you knew was you, but you didn't recognize. I missed the deep brown eyes looking back at me, the blush in my cheeks, my pale (but not white) olive skin. I wouldn't ever look like that again. Even though I'm impossibly beautiful now, I think I look prettier then, happier. Blip-blip-bee-baa-ding-a-de-do-do, went my phone. New message; When was the last time you went on the Sun Bed!? Came the text back, I laughed. Ding-a-ling-ling, ding-ding, beep-beep. I answered the call, in my fraction of a second time, careful not to squash the little feather light phone.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked, I was really interested.

"Not much, but I'm not exactly happy." Claria didn't sound it, her voice was troubled, I wouldn't have picked this information up a week ago.

"I want to know what happened. Start from the beginning, now." I quizzed.

"First of all, you should know I didn't even want you to be… well yeah."

"Okay, I get that. Why though?"

"Now you'll lose Harry… He really loved you, it must be really hard on him. You will live to see the people you love around you die, in the pain of not knowing where you are. You can't… You can't enjoy cookies anymore." She laughed. "You can't… do lots of things. That's why. Anyway, now you are going to know, everything that went on while you were away.

You were dropped in the cave, we checked, to see, we didn't know what had happened to you, those animals could have hurt you. However, you did seem happy enough when we saw you. Steffan told me he was going to go catch some fish from the sea, get up his strength, this was a few moments form the start of the small fight. I set off with out him, to meet him there, I thought he could be trusted. An hour later, I was still on my own, I had two wolves at me, I couldn't go and see what he was doing, of course, Harry and Patrick didn't know what was happening, not even the slightest clue. They didn't know Steffan was going to be there, they thought they could drive me off easy, I could see that Harry had no intention of killing me, he knew you would be distraught. By about two in the morning, we were still fighting, I knew something had held him up and I was worried. No option of asking the wolves, they would then know we were one down. In the end we called it off, it was getting closer to five o'clock, people would be getting up. Harry told me he would go and get me first, then I could go and see you when he had you. I understood his precautions, however much I was worried about Steffan. Your much more fragile, your like a single glazed window, he's double glazed. He howled, I went to see what was up, I couldn't stand to wait around, I knew he had you anyway. The minute I got down there, I knew. Steffan had betrayed me, done what I had told him not to. He intended to weaken Harry, hurt him more than a fight could, which he did. In the process, he also upset me too. We aren't together anymore, as you can guess. Harry thinks that we had planned it all along, I couldn't get him to believe me, he think I'm lying for Steffan, but I'm not. I don't know how he could think that, it's preposterous." She babbled, something she never did.

"Calm down." I try, miraculously, she does. Wow, first time.

"Then, when he came in, you must have passed out, scared or something. I guess that's why you don't remember the pain." I can see her, nodding to herself, wisely.

"I do though, a bit." I nod too.

"Yes, well, you would, it's very painful, you can still feel it when your out I suppose. Anyway, you should have treasured that, it's the last time it will ever happen." Doing her wise nodding routine again, I know it.

"I know…" I sigh.

"Are you okay in there?" She remembers.

"Yes, I'm fine, I can still smell it all though, but not enough to literally burst. I'm resisting temptation. Oh and I'm hungry" I moan at the end. Now I know how it feels.

"I know you are, just stay there a bit longer, I'm going to come and get you, you can't sit there for a year." I'm happy now, I don't have to sit among socks, I can go. Get out of this fowl smelling house. Then I felt a pang of guilt, how could I be so reckless, so forgetting? What about Harry? Oh. I said that out loud.

"Ignore me." I assure, I don't think she takes it.

"Don't worry about him, you can see him soon… as long as there are vampires in the area, he will stay the same age as you, no panics, he always will be, I'm not packing up."

There's a rustle in the window frame, the wardrobe opens a crack, I leap out.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!!!" She mocks, then takes me by the hand and we jump out the window, down the street, sly as cats, I can't help but notice the smell, but I'm trying to control it, I can't run off, not with Claria in tow. We are running so fast, no mortal can see us, we don't have time to stop now, we laugh.

It's hard, but we eventually get there. I breath, though I don't need to. I can use my nose again.

For the next part of this, come back in a while, it doesn't end here!


End file.
